leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dark Star: Singularity
Dark Star: Singularity is a temporary game mode that first occurred from May 4th to 15th, 2017. Description : 3v3 : Cosmic Ruins : No picks. Everyone plays (with slightly modified abilities). ; * ** Range massively increased, cooldown reduced and mana cost removed. ** Pulls enemies much farther . ** If you throw a Death Sentence through the center of the Dark Star, it lights on fire and deals to the target. ** While an enemy is bound by your Death Sentence, you are immune to that enemy's Death Sentence. ** You can dash through the Dark Star if you grab someone across the star. * ** Shield removed, cooldown increased and mana cost removed. ** Lantern duration reduced to seconds from 4. ** An ally in danger will be automatically saved by Dark Passage, without them needing to click on the lantern. * ** Cooldown reduced and mana cost removed. ** The passive part (bonus magic damage on next hit) builds up in only 4 seconds after your last basic attack and hits harder. ** Throws enemies much farther , cooldown reduced. * ** Ability removed. Not available on the Cosmic Ruins because Thresh doesn't need his box to end the universe. ;Mechanics * Gold, experience and items have been disabled. * Everyone starts at level 3, and has points automatically distributed to their skills. * Every champion has the same stats: 54 attack damage, 0 ability power, 16 armor, 32 magic resistance, attack speed, 0% cooldown reduction, 0% critical strike chance and 385 movement speed. * Play as to hook and flay your enemies into the Dark Star and feed it souls, helping cause the Singularity and end the universe! ** Best of 3 rounds. Round win is first to 100 points. Sacrificing an earns 1 point and a champion earns 5 points. * Champions cannot be killed by basic attacks or abilities; the only way to kill a champion is by pulling them into the Dark Star, which will insta-kill them. * The lower health a champion is, the smaller he'll be, like . * The lowest their health is, the further enemies will travel. Try basic attacking enemies before or them. * Thresh will spawn in space around the edge of the map. He can move around in space and can step onto the Cosmic Ruins from wherever he likes. When stepping in, he gets by 90% decaying over |Estimated.}} seconds. While in space, Thresh is untargetable, cannot basic attack nor cast abilities and has 1000 movement speed. Spawn timers are extremely short. * Three Gravity Anchors (blue orbs) are positioned around the Cosmic Ruins. one will pull Thresh to it. * Being saved by or a Gravity Anchor will break out of any disable / knockback and make him untargetable for the travel duration. * Health Relics will spawn around the map. They can be , and will restore . ;Items * Everyone also starts with six cosmetic items in their inventory describing the game mode rules. ** ** ** ** ** ** Trivia * This mode is heavily inspired by the Dark Star skin theme and was released concurrently with the 2017 Dark Star skins. * This mode is the first game mode not to have a champion select screen before the game. ** It is the first game mode to have only one playable champion for each player, and to that extent the first game mode to unlock a certain skin for each player while they are playing the champion in the mode. ** It is the first game mode to primarily have cosmetic items, and to that extent no item shop. Media Music= Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= Dark Star Singularity Dark Star 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Star 2017 Teaser| |-|Gallery= Dark Star Singularity Promo 1.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Dark Star Singularity Promo 2.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) References Category:Featured game modes